User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog
(This is probably the first rap battle I've actually taken properly seriously because I want it to be really good so please don't hate :P) 2 Gaming icons who have gone head to head for years finally battle it out rap style: Faster than the speed of sound Sonic the Hedghog vs the protector of the Mushroom kingdom, Super Mario. Da battle EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY!!! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! SUPER MARIOOO!!! BEGIN!!! Sonic the Hedghog: Since 1991 I have been rocking the Sega, I bet Robotnik, Silver, Shadow and Eggman Nega, I'll totally own this just like the Sega Genesis, You're just a little virgin. You ever seen Peach's clitoris? My raps spit faster than yours, that's why they call me Sonic, We've been battling it for years but we both know I'm more iconic, Go fix a toilet and clog out that diarreah, Because I'll spin dash your ass so bad you'll be saying Mama Mia! You collect stupid coins to buy all that 'shroom, I collect rings to pimp ma bling and they allow me to zoom, Because without them I die, I collect to stay alive, You need to use powerups, while I run alone and strive, And where's your cowardly Luigi? Is he getting killed by tails? Doesn't matter because we all know that you guys will always fail! Super Mario It's-a me Mario! And I'm-a here to win this fight! Because it's-a pretty clear to me who's the true king of 2D bites, You can bring-a all the lies you want but no one's buying it, Just like your old consumers with your games, there's no denying it, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Now You've drowned while I gotta frog-a suit, You struggle to stay alive so now I gotta give you the green-a boot, You may be faster than me but soon you will see, I take on koopatroopa bastards, even the ones that fire-breathe, I battle big-ass dinosaurs to save ma girl, And I gottan awesome taché just like-a my name is earl, I'm the original mascot of platform-a gaming, you stole off me bro, now you'd better start behaving. Sonic the Hedghog: You're an outdated plumber who will get pummelled underground, Your fat ass drags you down while I go at the fuckin' speed of sound, I'm a mental animal, you need to lose some pounds, and to become super, I just need the 7th emerald to be found, You may be able to fly on your leaf but i get tails to give me a lift for free, While you struggle to win a battle against a freaking turtle army! Super Mario: Now listen closely, hedgehog. It's about time I let-a you know, Sega was bancrupt years ago, you're on the streets just like a ho, Oh and guess who's-a still in business? Nintendo! I lay-a pipes for a living. Yup, right in Peach's vagino! There's no way that you can compete with the scroller king, If we went for a swim I wouldn't pass you your water ring! And Sonic Sez that he is more iconic? yet his rhymes are so slow... isn't that ironic? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC '''(spin dash noise) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!''' WHO WON??? Sonic the Hedgehog Super Mario Category:Blog posts